This invention relates generally to digital content processing and particularly to sports video content ranking and recommendation based on analysis of captured sports motions.
Motion detection and recognition of a moving object, such as a golf swing, are widely used to enhance athletes' performance. The techniques for path and stance recognition for spatial accelerated motion can be used in combination with human body actions for detection of human body actions in the field of sports. Taking golf as an example, golf is a sport that often requires good control of motions of a golf club, and an accurate analysis of the golf swing motions detected by a motion sensor can enhance golf players' performances. One way to enhance a player's sports performance is to analyze the motion data captured during game play and then to study highly relevant instructional content, e.g., videos, regarding various aspects of the player's performance.
The development of digital media content sharing and Internet social networking has enabled sports players to post, view and share instructional videos illustrating various aspects of a sport. However, it may be difficult and/or time consuming for sports players to find and select appropriate sports instructional content among a large amount of available sports instructional content of varying quality and relevance. Existing solutions of sports instructional content selection and recommendation related to sport performance enhancement face challenges to provide highly relevant sports instructional content tailored according to individual players' needs with enhanced user experiences.